


Field Galaxy

by MaxRev



Series: Writeober [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: To be alone is an experience shared by galaxies.





	Field Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> From[ this](http://commandcrshepard.tumblr.com/post/165944986393/some-space-and-mass-effect-themed-prompts-for) prompt list on Tumblr. 
> 
> Day 5

He stood off to the side of the mess, leaning casually against the wall with his ankles crossed, a cup of coffee in his hands. His lips tipped up in a half smile listening to the chatter of voices around him.

Most of the regular crew was in the mess, gathered around a couple of tables, teasing each other and laughing as they ate their way around the drab, boring MREs and coffee that resembled black tar. Well, except for Tali and Garrus. All of them had survived countless battles over the last several years, their bond stronger than ever.

It was good to observe the camaraderie. They were no longer just soldiers but a family. Brothers and sisters you could rely on to always have your back, always making sure you came back alive – someone there to turn to when you lost your way or just needed someone to listen.

The half smile slipped away as he realized he’d never truly felt that way and instead felt like he was a galaxy unto his own, set apart from the others. One important event in his life had made him shy away from getting too close, from building those kinds of relationships. It was better to keep to yourself then be hurt by broken promises and high expectations.

His attention was broken by movement at the doorway.

“Shepard! Ready for some cardboard flavored eggs and sludge?”

Shepard grinned as the rest of the mess laughed at the question. Food was essential on the ship but not necessarily something to look forward to.

“Sign me up.”

Kaidan found his eyes wandering to the Commander, studying him intently. Bringing the cup to his lips, he sipped at the hot liquid slowly.

Brilliant blue eyes met his across the room. Eyes that echoed of a loneliness within their depths, of being apart. An understanding passed between them and Kaidan felt a warmth spread through him, suddenly realizing he wasn’t as alone as he’d thought.


End file.
